Take me way back
by CaterpillarBis.cuits
Summary: Petunia and Vernon have resently had a child, Dudley. But one night 5 months after he was born a loud crash is heard from the kitchen. Petunia goes to see what it is, her life is turned on a 186 degree angle. I was being all original with the angle thing :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everybody, Gianna her with a HARRY POTTER FANFIC. omg today I am so obssessed over harry potter so I wrote a fanfic about it, it doesnt really have a plot yet, I guess it's kind of a wing and see thing. lol. but yeah I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I forget who I got the inspiration from to start with the Dursleys POV but I will put them down at the bottom. All the characters and credit goes to JK ROWLING one of the best writers EVER!**

* * *

Petunia looked at her adorable cuddly fat bunny with pride in her eyes.

"Yes Mr Dudley that is mummy's hair." She cooed at him as he fingered at her hair. "Yes Mr Dudley, it does hurt mummy when you pull her hair."

She wrapped her hand around his and pulled it down to the play mat his fat body was resting one.

"Petunia, I'm home, what's for tea and where is my little Dudley!" Vernon shouted, Petunia's husband.

Petunia ran out into the corridor and greeted Vernon with a warm smile on her face, she held her arms out for Vernon's hat and coat. "Dudley's next door and for tea we are having a full roast tea, Yorkshire pudding and all!"

"It's been five whole months with our Dudley, I'm so proud as a young parent to have such a handsome young lad around the house!" Vernon said loudly to Petunia as her walked into the living room of the Dursley house on number 4 Privet Drive.

"Yes, he will be such a beautiful young boy and grown man. Come Vernon teas ready, we will sit around the table." Petunia shouted in to the living room.

Suddenly

*knock knock knock*

Vernon got up and walked to the front door.

"Who on earth can that be at this hour, it's 6:30 in the evening, why so late?" Shouted Petunia down the corridor.

Vernon opened the door and stuck his head out, his eyes scammed west to north and north to west.

Vernon now was angry now and thought it was a prank. "Petunia it was a knock down ginger. The stupid teenagers next door. I'm so happy that we will never let Dudley Poo do that." Vernon lent down besides Dudley's high chair and pinched Dudley's cheeks.

Vernon walked round the tabled and sat down at his chair.

"How much beef honey? Any beans? What about Yorkshire pudding? How many Potatoes? No Vernon you are definitely having the carrots. Remember the doctor said no alco…" Petunia was interrupted by a crash outside in the corridor. "Vernon what was that?"

Vernon hand turned red with anger and shouted "How am I meant to bloody know women? I've been in the same room with you. What am I super man."

"Just go and check Vernon."

Vernon stood up and smashed his hand on the table. "No, I will not Petunia, I'm the man in the house, you do it, I work _all _day, I come home and _you _expect me to do everything."

Petunia looked at Vernon with a stern look and she slowly lifted her fragile body out of her seat, "Fine then Vernon, I will get the door." She tuned 90 degrees and walked into the corridor, swaying her body. What Petunia saw was incredible, the front door of number 4 Privet Drive had been completely blown of the hinges and on the front door step was a little carrier basket and on top was a note.

_Mrs Petunia Dursley, _

_Dew to resent events Lily and James potter have both died from the work of Sirius Black, or so said. _

_Harry Potter, their son, has been left an orphan, and you are his only known blood relative. _

_In Lily Potter's will you have been put as Harry's guardian, if the unlikely happening of both Lily and James die. _

_Please open both arms to welcome the young boy, _

_And please remember, he saw both his parents murdered… _

_Sincerely Alfie Jamieson, Lily and James Potter's solicitor _

"Vernon!" Lily shouted in to the kitchen, "Vernon, come quick, its Lily and James, they have died!"

**A/N:so sadly I couldnt find the person I was talkigna bout :( Im so annoyed caus I want to give that writer credit. Please follow, favourite and review**

**Love you lots Caterpillar Biscuits xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, new chapter, sorry its very short :( check out Dubious Sight my BETA. check out the forum 'Get it write'! see you at the bottom**

* * *

'No, no he can't live here!' Shouted Vernon at Petunia!

Petunia gave Vernon a glare, 'I agree but where else will he go?' Petunia looked Vernon in the eyes.

'Can't we give him up for adoption?'

'He's my nephew!'

'So what?'

'Look Vernon, he's my nephew, I don't want him in our house, but where else will he go?'

Vernon opened his mouth to say he could be put up for adoption but didn't.

**** 11 years later****

'Father!' Dudley's fat feet footsteps echoed Harry's cupboard. 'Exactly how many presents do I have?' He shouted at his father as he entered the kitchen.

Petunia summoned him other to her, pulled him in to a hug and kissed his cheek, 'Happy birthday Dudley, you are the most important thing in mine and Vernon's lives!'

'Love you too, mother' Vernon said with a monotone to his voice, 'Father I want to know how many!'

Vernon looked at his son in concern, '47 exactly, but there all bigger and more expensive!' He told his fat son, Dudley's face turned red with anger!

'Last year I had 53, now I have only 47, I want more!' He shouted.

Petunia quickly reacted, 'Dudley, we are going to London Zoo! Isn't that exciting! I know how long you have wanted to go! We are also going to the pet shop and getting you whatever pet you want!' Vernon looked at Petunia with a confused and annoyed look. Dudley's face turned from burning red to bright red with excitement.

'Any pet I want! So I could get a dog or cat. If I get a guinea pig or bunny can I have two? Oh what about a snake! There so cool! At London Zoo they have snakes!' Dudley rambled on about what pet he was going to get.

Harry slowly got up and out of the cupboard under the stairs and into the kitchen.

'Can I come too Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?' Harry asked politely.

'Of course not! Its Dudley's day! We won't take you out! Something weird and dangerous will happen to my Dudley!' Shouted Petunia in horror!

* * *

**New chapter after i have 3 reviews**


End file.
